In a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) network, long-term evolution (LTE) was specified for the purposes of further increasing high-speed data rates, providing low delay and so on (non-patent literature 1). In LTE, as multiple access schemes, a scheme that is based on OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used on downlink channels (downlink), and a scheme that is based on SC-FDMA (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used on uplink channels (uplink). Meanwhile, successor systems of LTE (for example, it may be referred to as LTE-Advanced or LTE enhancement (hereinafter referred to as “LTE-A”)) has been considered and specified for the purpose of achieving further broadbandization and increase in speed beyond LTE.
Moreover, in a future wireless communication system, application of a (RRH) Remote Radio Head system with each base station unit comprising a plurality of antenna apparatuses (for example, antenna ports) in geographically distant locations has been discussed (see FIG. 1). In the RRH system (also referred to as a distributed antenna system), as shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of distributed antennas (antenna ports) are distributed and provided respectively in each cell.
For example, in the RRH system, each antenna port is respectively constituted from one antenna, and each antenna port is arranged in geographically distant locations. By this means, it becomes possible for the user terminals located in each cell to transmit and receive data with the adjacent antenna ports of a plurality of transmit antenna ports, and therefore constraining propagation loss (path loss) becomes possible even if they are located in the cell edge.